


when it's meant to be you go kinda crazy

by plutomurphy



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Comfort, Disapproving Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Making Out, Meant To Be, Motorcycles, Movie: Teen Beach Movie, Music, Musicals, Rival Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Surfing, The 100 - Freeform, True Love, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutomurphy/pseuds/plutomurphy
Summary: “I guess I literally fell for you huh?” Murphy said with a dazed look in his eyes and a nervous laugh. “I’m Murphy.”“I know,” Bellamy replied quickly. “Oh I um- I mean- I’m Bellamy.”“I know,” Murphy said sheepishly. “Do you think that maybe-”“-HEY! Get your rotten surfer hands off of my baby brother!” Lexa yelled from across the restaurant.-John Murphy is Lexa's little brother, making him the unofficial prince of the local biker gang, The Grounders. Bellamy Blake is the leader of their rivals, a surfer gang who want The Dropship Diner all to themselves.The two have been at war over the diner for as long as they can remember, but when Murphy (literally) falls for Bellamy Blake, all of that may soon change. (aka: the murphamy teen beach movie au that absolutely no one asked for)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Jasper Jordan, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Emori & Raven Reyes, Emori/Raven Reyes, John Murphy & Raven Reyes, Lexa & John Murphy (The 100), Marcus Kane & John Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote a murphamy au that's based on teen beach movie which is based on wet side story which is based on west side story which is based on romeo and juliet and what about it. also pls let me know what you think of this and if you want me to continue writing it for a few more chapters! ;) omg also please go watch teen beach movie if you haven’t you’ll be able to understand stuff better and i think it’ll make things more enjoyable !! - ALSO FAIR WARNING this is probably gonna be kind of cringe because the movie itself is very cheesy so some of that may reflect in this even though i changed the rating and added swearing and other stuff, i also was not alive in the 60s and am trying to add 60s slang but i'm not sure how good i'm actually doing with that so ! sorry if this sucks haha

“Oh my God,” Raven said.

“Jeez, what did I miss this time?” Lexa said, sitting down and stubbing her cigarette in the ashtray on the table. Her hair was messy and styled in a more masculine way than her biker counterparts, but she made the look work, deep smokey eyes, and leather gloves in all. 

“Alright so Emori told me that Echo told her that Roan told her that he thinks Clarke likes you,” Raven said with a sly smirk. 

“You mean Clarke Griffin? I already told you I don’t date surfers. None of us do, it’s just, unnatural. Gives me the heebee jeebees,” she said with an exaggerated shiver. 

“What are you guys talkin’ about? Anything that grosses out Lex is something I ought to know about,” Murphy said sliding into the booth next to his big sister. 

“Y’know just because you're my annoying little brother doesn’t mean you have to tick me off on purpose all the time. I swear to God if you were anyone else I would-”

“-You would what? Pound me to a pulp?”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself Murph,” she replied, rolling her eyes. As much as Lexa loved her little brother and would protect him with every ounce of her being, he always found a way to push all of her buttons. It bugged the shit out of her. 

“So is anybody gonna tell me what you were all talking about or are you just gonna leave me hanging?”

“-Well Emori told me that Echo told-”

“-Raven thinks that Clarke Griffin is into me.”

“Far out! You should ask her on a date sis,” Murphy said elbowing his sister. 

“Why the hell would I do that? She’s a surfer!”

“You really wouldn’t go out with a girl just because she’s a surfer?” Emori asked. 

“Of course! They’re all a bunch of coconuts.”

“Well I don’t know, I don’t think they’re all that bad,” Murphy said with a shrug. 

Lexa slapped him on the arm. “Traitor!”

“Oh, c’mon don’t be so uptight! You really mean to tell me that when you look at Clarke you don’t think she’s hot?”

“I don’t think that you of all people should be able to determine which chicks are hot.”

“Hey I still got eyes, and she’s a fox if there ever was one.”

This was a conversation that Murphy and his big sister Lexa had far too often in Lexa’s opinion. Bikers didn’t date surfers and surfers didn’t date bikers. They never did and they never would, and as the leader of their biker gang, The Grounders, Lexa had to protect them from the foul fishy stench that was Bellamy Blake and his little crew of surfers. 

“Y’know I think that Bellamy is kind of a hunk. For a surfer at least,” Echo said, joining the conversation from where she and Roan sat at the table next to theirs. 

“You’re kidding right?” Lexa asked. 

“Nah she’s right. He is pretty dreamy,” Raven teased, wincing when Emori kicked her leg from under the table. “I’m just kidding ‘Mori, no need to freak out. Bellamy’s all show and no go. You’re the foxiest girl in the whole room.”

“Oh am I now?” Emori said with a smile leaning over to kiss her girlfriend softly on the lips. 

“Ugh you guys are so sweet it’s disgusting,” Murphy said. “You don’t need to make us single people feel bad by shoving your relationship in our faces y’know.”

“Shoot really? I didn’t know that. Thanks, Murph.” 

“Anytime Reyes.”

“For the record, I am actually fine with being single. All the biker chicks are taken or they're straight anyway so it’s not like I have many options available.”

“You are such a bummer Lexa holy crap would you just go dance with the surfer girl! I wasn’t gonna say anything but she’s practically been asking you out with her eyes since you sat down!” Raven said. 

“I’m gonna go polish my bike,” she grumbled, ignoring their statement. 

After Lexa left, Murphy sipped his Coca-Cola quietly, listening to his two best friends rant on the other side of the booth. Just then, the owner of The Dropship Diner, Marcus Kane himself plopped some fries in front of Murphy with a friendly grin on his lips. 

“You kids want anything else?”

“Nah thanks, Kane. You’re the man!” After the man left Murphy stuck a heaping amount of fries into his mouth. “This place would be outta sight if the surfers would find somewhere else to have their little shindigs.”

“Oh not you too,” Murphy said. “Why does there have to be this big stupid rivalry over Dropship Diner anyway?”

“Because Murphy, this diner isn’t big enough for both of us.” Murphy, Raven, and Emori looked up at the sound of a snarling voice standing at the head of their table.

“Miller! How’s it shakin?” Murphy asked, putting another greasy french fry in his mouth. 

“You guys have a lot of nerve showing your face here tonight.”

“Oh really, why’s that?” Raven asked, sliding out of the booth until she was standing and face to face with Miller. 

“Because the smell of leather and gasoline isn’t exactly appetizing. I’m surprised Kane hasn’t kicked you scuzzbuckets out already.”

“Hey who the hell are you callin’ a scuzzbucket! At least I don’t smell like rotting tuna,” Murphy chimed in. Normally he just liked to mess with the surfers and tick them off with his stupid little jokes but Miller was starting to properly piss Murphy off, and when he got pissed off, he got really, really, pissed off. 

A scrawny looking boy from where the surfers were sitting on the other side of the restaurant came over to them with a concerned look on his face. “Miller please don’t cause a scene man. Kane’s gonna be hacked if you-”

“-Shut it, Jasper. I’m not just gonna let these little hooligans think that they can show up in our diner whenever they want.”

“Your diner? Oh please if this is anybody’s diner it’s ours.”

“Yeah, The Dropship belongs to The Grounders. Beat it,” Echo said, coming up behind Murphy to defend him. 

At this point the restaurant, as it commonly would, was separated by the biker and surfer sides, glaring at each other all the while. Though Murphy and Miller were the most hostile, if others broke out into fights it wouldn’t be something out of the ordinary. 

The Dropship Diner was in the perfect spot for both groups to hang out. Right by the beach for the surfer gang and right by a big open road for the bikers. Kane had even gotten spaces for the biker kids to park their motorcycles and extra showers near the entrance of the beach-themed diner for the surfers to rinse off their sand before they came in. He loved having both groups around and had formed bonds with many of the kids from both sides. The only thing he didn’t love was their stupid rivalry, praying to God that they would find a way to work it out eventually. 

“All those colors are so bright. What are you? A cartoon character?” Gaia said with a laugh, popping the collar of her leather jacket. 

“What’s it to you Grounder scum? You punks gonna kick some puppies after you eat here tonight? Or are you gonna steal candy from babies?” Finn replied.

“Oh gent bent. That comeback was awful,” Murphy said with a glare at the long-haired surfer. 

“Doubt you could come up with any better. The only thing your mouths good for is smoking cigs and sucking dicks isn’t that-”

Before Miller could finish Murphy lunged at him with a fist at his face. He threw one good punch that left Miller’s nose bloody before Emori pulled Murphy off of Miller. Miller tried to lunge back at Murphy but was held back by none other than Bellamy Blake. 

“Do we have a problem here?” Bellamy asked. 

“Yeah, your little friend here is being a real-”

“-Murphy!” Lexa said cutting off her little brother as she strutted into the diner with a menacing glare. “Just let me do the talking alright?”

“But you always get to-”

“-Mm mm. Go sit,” Lexa scolded. Murphy sighed, walking back over to his previous both and slumping down to watch the scene unfolded. 

The Grounders formed a small group behind their leader consisting of Emori, Raven, Echo, Roan, Gaia, Lincoln, Luna, and a couple of other kids Murphy didn’t know very well. Lexa was quite protective of her little brother so he mostly stayed to himself and his best friends when he wasn’t sneaking out to hook up with random boys Lexa wouldn’t approve of. 

In front of Lexa was Bellamy Blake backed up by Clarke, Jasper, Finn, Monty, Miller, who was still bleeding, and Bellamy’s little sister Octavia. Tearing his eyes away from Bellamy’s back up, Murphy took a moment to look at Bellamy. Of course, he would never say it in a way that wasn’t jokingly because of his sister but that Bellamy Blake sure was a sight for sore eyes. 

“You okay Murph?” Emori said sitting across from her friend at the table. 

“Yeah yeah I’m good. Just feel bad for freaking out on Miller. I told Kane I would stop.”

“He knows that you’re trying your best. He’s an understanding guy and Miller was bugging you on purpose. It wasn’t completely your fault,” she said rubbing a comforting hand on Murphy's wrist. 

Murphy still let out sighs and rubbed his gloved hands over his eyes. “I need a smoke. You want one?”

“Murph you know you should wait until after your performance tonight to have another. They make your throat all dry and it’ll be hard for you to hit all of the notes.”

Murphy groaned frustratedly and slammed his head down on the table. “Ugh, I completely forgot that was tonight. Is it too late to back out?”

“Yes! Murphy, we promised Kane we would show him the new song we’ve been working on! If you’re so worried about disappointing him like you keep saying you are, you can’t bail before you sing!”

“But Emori-”

“-No buts! We’re gonna sing and you’re gonna look hot and show off your sexy voice to everybody. It’ll be a blast! Even the surfers are gonna have their minds blown to bits.”

“Even the surfers?”

“Even the surfers.”

-

“Dude that was bitchin’! You need to teach me how to ride when the waves get that high. I can never find my balance,” Jasper said. 

Bellamy put an arm around his smaller friend with a smirk. “It’s all about confidence! You need to show the wave who’s boss.”

“Show the wave who’s the boss,” Jasper repeated. 

“Exactly,” Bellamy said with a grin. Jasper grabbed his board and ran towards the crashing waves eagerly. 

“He’s a cute one,” Clarke said. 

“I really wish Octavia’s taste was more like cats like that,” Bellamy said pointing at Jasper. “Instead of, y’know-”

“-Bikers? Specifically the biggest, most dangerous-looking one in the bunch?” 

Bellamy sighed. “I don’t know what to do anymore Clarke. She’s getting older and I promised my mom that I’d take care of her. I can’t have her running off with some motorcycle gang to get tattoos and smoke cigarettes and start fights.”

“She knows you mean well. Just try not to be too strict or she’ll rebel,” Clarke said. “You remember my trouble makin’ phase I’m sure.”

“Remember it? How could I forget breaking into the school with you two years ago when you wrote that nasty note and put it on Mr. Pike’s desk?”

“Jeez, why did I think that was a good idea? You should’ve talked me out of it!” Clarke exclaimed as she continued to laugh. 

“I did! You were just too stubborn back then to listen!” Bellamy laughed. 

Octavia arrived on the scene shortly after Bellamy and Clarke had started their banter. Fiddling with a string on her swimsuit top, she looked up at the two of them with a bright smile. “Who’s stubborn?” she asked. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy replied. 

“Seems about right.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me princess! We all know that you’re into Le- ow!” Octavia said before Clarke cut her off by pinching her wrist. 

Bellamy’s eyes widened. “You’re into who?”

“Nobody!” Bellamy narrowed his eyes at Clarke. “Okay fine- somebody… but you’re not gonna like it.”

“I’m sure no matter who it is it won’t be a big deal. I mean it’s not like you’re into Lexa the infamous ‘Commander of The Grounders’ or something!” Bellamy said chuckling, gesturing wildly as he spoke to emphasize how incredibly ridiculous that would be. 

Clarke scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “Haha yeah.”

Luckily for Clarke before Bellamy could question her more, the sound of a scream echoed along the beach.

The three looked up at the waves to see Jasper’s board floating in the water. “Looks like somebody wiped out,” Octavia said. 

“I’ll be right back,” Bellamy sighed. Jasper could be such a gremmie sometimes. 

As Bellamy ran over to help Jasper, Octavia looked back up at Clarke solemnly. “Well, that went well.”

“You’re hilarious,” Clarke said, taking a seat down on the sand with a hand on her chin. 

“You already know that I don’t care if you date a biker. For obvious reasons,” Octavia said, lifting her hand up to wave to the tall, dark and handsome biker man fixing up his bike in the distance. 

“Yeah yeah I know. It doesn’t matter anyway because I already know that Bellamy doesn’t approve-”

“-Why does it matter if Bellamy approves?”

“He’s my best friend Octavia! Not to mention the leader of our group! Plus, even if he was okay with it, there’s no way in hell Lexa would ever be even a little interested. She hates surfers more than anybody in the whole town!”

“Well you’re a surfer so if she doesn't like you for you, then what’s the point anyway?”

Clarke sighed. “Why so down princess?” said a voice from behind Clarke. 

“Hey Finn,” she replied. 

“What’s up?”

“I really don’t think that I should-”

“-Oh c’mon just lay it on me! I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think,” Finn said, running a hand through his hair. 

“What are we talkin’ about?” Miller asked, who had been walking behind Finn.

“Nothing!” Clarke said. “Everything is fine, can we just go ride the waves?”

Finn and Miller looked at her skeptically but nodded and Octavia gave Clarke a hand up off the ground where they sat. 

“Cowabunga!” Miller yelled as he ran towards the ocean, board in hand. 

Clarke trailed behind them as they walked towards the sea. “You coming princess?” 

“Yeah yeah I’m coming,” Clarke said, trying to suppress a laugh as she picked up her board and ran off with her friends. 

-

“I feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

“Oh my God Murphy you’re such a drama queen,” Raven said, fixing her eyeliner in her mirror. “You’re gonna do amazing tonight. We've already been over this a million times.”

Murphy just shook his head and ran a nervous hand through his hair, one of his many anxious tics, but Raven chided him before he could. “I spent an hour getting your hair to be perfectly fluffy and slicked back without it looking like your usual greasy hair. Quit messing with it.”

“My hair isn’t greasy!”

“Well if you’re going to be dramatic then I’m gonna be dramatic.”

“Would two can it with the banter for one minute so we can finish getting ready and get to the diner. If we don’t hurry up we’re gonna be late!” Emori said from the other mirror in Raven’s room where she too was getting ready. 

“I’m almost ready, I just need to make sure Murphy is,” Raven said.

“What? You don’t think I look hot enough yet?” Murphy said poking Raven in the stomach.

Raven turned around and looked him up and down. Murphy sported his usual The Grounders leather jacket matched with his leather gloves, a black shirt, black ripped jeans with a studded belt, and Doc Martens laced loosely on his feet. 

“I think it’s missing something,” Emori said.

“Wait,” Raven said, grabbing a black stick of something from her eyeliner bag and a bottle of something of the same color. 

“What’s that?”

“Nail polish and eyeliner,” Raven responded easily, opening the nail polish and grabbing one of Murphy’s thin, pale hands. Murphy ripped his hand from Ravens and crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh c’mon, have I ever been wrong about a look for you before?” Murphy sighed and gave her his hand with a scowl on his face after a few seconds passed. 

“Are you almost ready to go?” Lexa said, knocking on Raven’s bedroom door and opening it slowly to see Raven brushing something on Murphy’s face and Emori checking her makeup in the mirror to make sure both her makeup and face tattoo were looking good. 

“Finished!” Raven said with a smile. “Lexa come look at this!”

Lexa walked over and looked at her little brother. “I dig it.” 

Raven shoved Murphy over to her mirror so he could look at himself. “I hate to say it but damn Reyes you were right. I do look pretty foxy,” he said, messing with his hair jokingly. Raven hit him upside the head and grabbed her jacket and heels for the performance. “You cats ready to rock?” she said. 

Murphy nodded, looking at himself in the mirror again and smoothing down his clothes. He wasn’t sure why he was so anxious, but he really hoped that the nerves subsided by the time they got to the diner. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

-

“Why do we have to watch this stupid biker performance again?” Finn asked. 

“Because it’s fun to make fun of the hodads. What if one of em’ falls off the stage and we miss it! I’d never forgive myself for something like that,” Miller said. 

“Who’s even performing anyway?” Jasper asked, taking a bit out of his burger. 

“I think it’s Lexa’s brother and some of the biker girls right?” Octavia said.

“Yeah it’s Murphy, Raven, and the one with the face tattoo,” Clarke replied. 

“You know their names princess?” Finn said. “What are you a double agent or something?”

“Just because I know somebody’s name doesn't mean I like them.” Just then the lights dimmed a bit just in time for Jasper to slide into one of the booths with his surfer friends. Miller gave him a friendly punch on the arm from across the table as he sat down next to Clarke. 

“Did I miss anything?” Jasper asked.

“Nope, you’re just in time.” 

The beats of bubbly, pop-punk sounding music flowed through the atmosphere of The Dropship Diner as the lights on the stage came up. Emori and Raven stood behind Murphy in a triangle formation. The two girls wearing tight, red dresses and black heels with their usual accessories to match. Raven held a black bass in her hands while Emori held a ruby-red electric guitar. A little further upstage was Roan and Echo who had volunteered to help out with other instruments and backup vocals. 

Murphy gave Emori a nervous smile and she continued to pluck at her guitar, smiling and nodding at Murphy. He took a deep breath, attempting to swallow the lump forming in this throat, and started to sing. “ _The day started ordinary, boys walking by. It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy_.”

Bellamy Blake was fashionably late, like he always was to these things, and entered the diner as the lights were darkened. He looked up at the stage to see Lexa’s little trouble-making the brother of all people, singing onstage. 

He knew that the bikers liked to sing and they performed at The Dropship pretty frequently, but he’d never seen or heard Murphy sing before. 

“ _I'm not the kind to fall for a guy, who flashes a smile_ ,” he sang. “ _Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon._ ”

Bellamy scanned over the restaurant looking for his friends until he saw Miller gesturing over to their usual table. “What took you so long, man?”

“Nothin’ much. Just polishing up a new board,” Bellamy replied. “Y’know this song isn’t half bad.”

Miller laughed. “You’re hilarious Bellamy.”

“Oh, c’mon Miller don’t be so uptight. Let’s go dance!”

“ _And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya. I know I shouldn't but I, I just can't stop myself from falling for ya, falling for ya. Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling for you_ ,” Murphy sang, now with more confidence than he initially had. He moved his hands from their tight grip on the microphone stand to run through his hair and take off his leather jacket. 

After some weak protests from his surfer friends, Bellamy got everybody on their feet on the dance floor. The Grounders were already enjoying the live music when they got there, but surprisingly for this one moment, they could both coexist peacefully. 

“ _Feels like I tumbled from another world, into your arms and it's so secure. Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure, head over heels I'm gonna be with you_ ,” Murphy sang flawlessly. He ran hands over his sweaty neck and shook out his hair like a dog before fixing it again roughly with both hands. Raven and Emori smiled at each other from opposite sides of the stage as they played their own riffs during the song’s interlude.

Bellamy swayed with Clarke on the dance floor, not paying attention to how her eyes wandered elsewhere in the restaurant. “See this isn’t so bad!” Bellamy said, “Clarke? You in there?”

“Yeah! Yeah sorry, I’m just- distracted.”

“Oh okay- I see. That person you’re into is here, aren’t they?”

“Well-”

“-Go dance with them!” Bellamy said letting go of Clarke and urging her along. “Go!” Clarke continued to protest but Bellamy just smiled from where he stood and shoved her further into the crowd.

Bellamy felt a bit thirsty so he decided to make his way to the bar near the stage where Kane stood, watching the performance. As Bellamy walked he didn’t look up to notice how a microphone wire at the front of the stage was dangerously close to the toe of Murphy’s shoe. 

Then, before either of them knew what was happening, Murphy had tripped off of the stage directly into the embrace of Bellamy’s arms. Impressively enough, Murphy didn’t stop singing as Bellamy caught him and stared directly into his eyes as he sang.

“ _And now I'm falling for ya, falling for ya I know I shouldn't but I, I just can't stop myself from falling for ya, falling for ya. Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for you_.” The Grounder musicians on stage continued to play out the rest of the song but Murphy and Bellamy couldn’t be bothered to notice. It was like the world had stopped around them when they had locked eyes. 

“I guess I literally fell for you huh?” Murphy said with a dazed look in his eyes and a nervous laugh. “I’m Murphy.”

“I know,” Bellamy replied quickly. “Oh I um- I mean- I’m Bellamy.”

“I know,” Murphy said sheepishly. “Do you think that maybe-”

“-HEY! Get your rotten surfer hands off of my baby brother!” Lexa yelled from across the restaurant. 

“Well, why don’t you tell him to get his filthy little biker mitts off of Bellamy!” Miller snarled. Everybody on the dance floor was observing the scene with wide eyes. 

Bellamy put Murphy down on the floor and Murphy ran over to Lexa. “Lexa he didn’t-”

“-Do you think this is funny Blake? Hmm?” Lexa asked him, ignoring her brother’s pleas. “If you so much as lay a hand on him again I will-”

“-You’ll what?” Finn replied. 

“We’ll pound all of you until you can’t even surf anymore, that’s what,” Gaia said. 

Murphy deflated from where he stood at the back of the angry looking biker crowd. He looked up to where Bellamy was standing and saw that Bellamy had been looking at him, but he looked away as soon as the two met eyes. 

“As long as you keep your little roach of a brother away from Bellamy, we won’t have any problems,” Miller said again. Most of the time the bikers and surfers were able to coexist, only having arguments and brawls when one group got in the way of the other, but right now Lexa was furious, and when one of the gang leaders was mad, conflict was inevitable. 

Lexa grabbed the front of Bellamy’s shirt with one hand, holding her rest switchblade in the other. The surfers made a move to defend Bellamy but he gestured for them to stay back. 

“Is this gonna be a problem again?” Lexa asked. 

“What’s it to you?” Bellamy growled back at her. “If it wasn’t for me Murphy would’ve just fallen off the stage.”

“He’s better off with a bloody nose than with your fishy hands all over him,” she said back. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Kane said, approaching the scene. “What seems to be the problem here?”

“Nothing Kane. Everything is settled,” Bellamy said. “Isn’t that right Lexa?”

“Yep. Civil as can be.”

Kane smiled. “Great! Now would somebody get back up on that stage?” A couple of surfer boys went up on stage with Miller who started to sing some song about surfing as per Kane’s request and Bellamy stood with a sigh, still staring at the biker side of the diner. 

“You alright?” Clarke asked him. “Lexa looked about ready to slice your throat open.”

“Yeah but I mean I get it. It’s her little brother. I’d do the same thing if those bikers put their hands on Octavia,” Bellamy said. His eyes found their way to where Lexa and Murphy were standing. They seemed to be arguing about something, Raven and Emori also in on the discussion, but Bellamy looked away so that Lexa didn’t see him and rethink her decision to spare him earlier. 

“I’m gonna go back to the table with everybody. You coming?” Clarke asked. 

“Nah it’s okay. I think I’m just gonna go get some fresh air.”

“Alright just hurry back. I’m sure that Miller will want the help of your musical stylings eventually.” Bellamy nodded at Clarke with a smile as he walked outside to sit down on a rock. He could hear both the sounds of music from the diner and the sounds of the waves from the beach from where he sat. 

After a couple of minutes of peace, Bellamy heard the soft sounds of somebody’s shoes coming towards him in the sand. When Bellamy saw who it was he turned back around to face the ocean. 

“Hey,” Murphy said. 

“Y’know you really shouldn’t be talking to me.”

“I- I know I just wanted to thank you. For catching me. I know that you only did it because of your whole good guy complex but it was cool of you. I could’ve died or something if you weren’t there.”

Bellamy turned around with his eyebrows raised. “You would’ve only fell like two feet. The worst you would’ve done was breaking a nail.”

“Well then thank you for saving my nails. It’d uh- be a lot harder to ride my bike if one of my nails was cracked,” Murphy replied, looking Bellamy up and down slowly. 

Bellamy cleared his throat not meeting Murphy’s eyes. “I should probably go. Wouldn’t want Lexa to find us like this.”

“Oh um, okay,” Murphy said. “It was great falling into you. I hope we can um- do it again sometime.”

Bellamy was about to walk past Murphy, whose face had fallen from Bellamy dismal, but he stopped and mumbled in Murphy’s ear. “Meet me back here tonight at 3am. I wanna show you something.”

Murphy smiled at him and nodded, watching as Bellamy went back inside of The Dropship Diner. It was so strange the effect Bellamy had on Murphy. Somebody that was so tough and sarcastic practically melted in jelly when something as small as Bellamy’s stare met his own. 

“Get it together Murphy,” he mumbled to himself, trying to get the smile off of his face. He really needs to get this stupid crush in order before his biker friends found out, or worse, Lexa found out.


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ! chapter two is here please let me know if you guys want more because i definitely have some ideas :) 
> 
> ALSO VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT i am now a writer for the t100 blm initiave which basically means that you can request any prompt from me for a fanfic and all you have to do is donate to a blm charity (no minimum amount) through our website which you can find at t100fic-blm-initiave.carrd.co and if you need more information you can also find us on twitter or instagram @t100fic_for_blm >>> as well as that you can also request fanfiction from other people we have a TON of extremely talented writers that will literally write anything you can think of and if you don't want a fan fiction we also have creators that make photo edits, video edits, manips, and more !!! please check it out when you get the chance - OH and p.s. if there is a fic by one of our writers that is unfinished you can also ask for them to update as a prompt so that's fun as well !
> 
> happy reading !!

Smoking another cigarette Murphy looked around, wondering why Bellamy hadn’t arrived yet. He didn’t have a clock on him but he had left late so he assumed Bellamy would already be there when he arrived. “He fuckin’ stood me up,” Murphy grumbled, taking another breath of nicotine filled smoke into his lungs, swirling in the same way that his stomach did with dread. 

“Hey you,” Bellamy said, arriving on the scene just a moment later with a large acoustic guitar hoisted over his back. “Sorry, I’m late. I couldn’t find my keys,” he said, gesturing to the baby blue convertible parked near Murphy’s motorbike. 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna show,” Murphy said with a chuckle. “You want one?” he asked, holding up a box of cigarettes. 

“Nah it’s okay, makes my throat feel funny.” 

“Suit yourself,” Murphy said with a shrug. “So what’d you wanna show me?”

Bellamy smiled. “There’s this song I’ve been working on and after hearing you sing earlier, I think your voice is exactly what it needs.”

“Aw Blake you flatter me,” he said sarcastically. The area they were sitting in was quite dark so Bellamy carefully took the lighter from Murphy’s slim fingers. He lit the small lanterns that were hung by a string from the low palm trees, lighting up the patch of ground where they stood in warm, golden light. 

Bellamy walked over to where Murphy was sitting on a large rock and sat down next to him, moving his guitar so that it was in front of his body. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket with words and chords scribbled on it, handing it to the biker boy beside him. 

Murphy’s eyes scanned the paper quickly. “Quite the romantic aren’t you?” Murphy said with a smirk as he read. 

Bellamy flushed. “I- that’s not-”

“Relax Bellamy. It’s cute. Let’s sing the song.” Bellamy gave Murphy a nervous smile, letting his eyes linger on how the light hit Murphy’s cheekbones. He stared for a bit too long, trying to commit the image to memory, but soon Murphy’s eyes met his and Bellamy looked away swiftly. 

Bellamy began to strum, giving Murphy the slip of paper since he had already memorized the chords and lyrics of the song. “ _ I believe we all have a soulmate, a chance for a perfect duet. I believe in hopeless devotion, I just haven't found it yet. But in my mind I see, the one who is meant for me _ ,” Bellamy sang, looking up at Murphy. “ _ He’ll be someone who is lovely, someone wonderful and true. _ ”

Murphy grinned, swaying with Bellamy as he jumped in. “ _ The kinda boy who makes you smile, even when you're feeling blue. _ ”

“ _ Oh I know, I know he’s out there, most definitely, _ ” they sang together in harmony. Murphy’s voice fit so perfectly with Bellamy’s that the sound of it made him shiver. 

“ _ Not a phony or a fake, sweeter than a chocolate shake, _ ” Murphy sang. 

“ _ My meant to be. _ ”

Bellamy stood up from where he sat on the rock with his guitar so he could face Murphy as they harmonized and sang the song’s chorus together. “ _ When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy. Meant to be, you forget your own name. When it's meant to be, that's destiny callin'. And nothing ever will be the same, oh yeah _ .”

“ _ You need someone who's into music, to ride up high on Cupid’s wings _ ,” Murphy sang, taking off his leather jacket and placing it on the rock he sat on, standing up onto the rock so he could sing to the sky. 

“ _ Find that boy with perfect hair. Hello, Hollywood ending with strings _ .” Murphy’s hair was dark and soft-looking as the locks moved with Murphy’s head. It should’ve looked bad but the messiness looked good on Murphy. His hair was just as carefree as he was in that moment. 

“ _ And I know, I know he’s out there, can't you see? _ ” the two boys sang together once more, finally looking into each other’s eyes. Bellamy felt heat crawl up the back of his neck. “ _ Maybe you've already met the one you'll never forget, you're meant to be.” _

As Murphy stood closer and closer to Bellamy, he found himself dropping his hands from his guitar’s strings, leaving the two boys to sing the song’s last words a cappella. “ _ Cause when it's meant to be, the stars seem to glisten. Meant to be, all the clouds depart. _ ”

The words got quieter and slower as Bellamy’s eyes fell to Murphy’s lips and then to his eyes, his hands, his face, his everything. Bellamy couldn’t look away. 

“ _ When it's meant to be, that's destiny callin', and if you listen you'll find your heart. _ ”

The boys stood for a moment after finishing the song, looking at each other in the moonlight. Bellamy took a deep breath. “That was- I mean you were- that- I mean-”

Murphy cut off Bellamy’s stuttered words with warm hands softly holding Bellamy’s face. Lips met lips and neither boy wanted the feeling to end. Bellamy could feel his lips tingling as they fell into rhythm with Murphy kissing him. Butterflies swirled in both of their stomachs as the kiss became more intense. Bellamy moved his hands from where they were previously at his sides in a state of panic, to wrapping them around Murphy’s slim waist. 

After a moment, Murphy moved his lips away from Bellamy’s, much to his dismay. He looked into Bellamy’s irises, hands still on the taller boy’s face. “Hi,” Bellamy said, in awe. 

“Hey,” Murphy giggled. “You okay?”

Bellamy took a deep breath. “You just- you have a really nice voice- and hair- and face- and you’re- um- sorry,” Bellamy said. “Normally I don’t get this nervous I swear.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Murphy said with a smile. “So do you want to sing the song again? Or maybe we could-”

Then, it was Bellamy’s turn to cut off Murphy, kissing him firmly. “-Or we could do that,” Murphy, leaning back up to continue kissing Bellamy. 

-

Murphy closed his eyes as Bellamy ran fingers through his hair and let out a happy sigh. “Why did we ever make that rule forbidding surfers and bikers from liking each other?” Bellamy asked. 

“I have no fucking clue,” Murphy laughed. 

A blanket of stars laid above the two boys as they talked in hushed voices to each other. Time flew by like Bellamy when was surfing and Murphy when was riding. Time flew by like it was nothing. 

“Can I say something kind of… out there?” Bellamy asked. 

Murphy turned over so he could fold his arms on Bellamy’s chest and rest his chin on his hands, looking directly at him with a grin. “What?” 

“I’ve always wanted to ride a motorcycle.” 

“Get out! I’ve always wanted to learn how to surf.” 

“Well,” Bellamy started, “I have been told I’m not a half-bad surfer.”

“Oh really?” Murphy said, sitting up in the sand from where he laid on top of Bellamy with an amused smile. “Prove it.”

“What do you mean, prove it?” Bellamy asked. 

“The oceans right there isn’t it?” 

Bellamy let his eyes gaze at the water. It was as still and unmoving as the skipped heartbeat Bellamy had when he first caught Murphy. 

“You’re joking right?” Murphy was already tearing off his shirt and untying his boots, letting the cool, summer night’s air hit his skin. 

Murphy walked back to Bellamy, putting a hand on his face and then in his hand, pulling them toward the ocean. 

“Murphy I don’t know if- shouldn’t we be going back?” Murphy was already pulling off Bellamy’s colorful surfer shirt and his cheap sandals. He gave Bellamy’s freckled face a slow kiss leaning back to look at the way the moonlight reflected in Bellamy’s deep chocolate eyes. 

“Please?” Murphy whispered with a pout. 

“Fine, but just for a few minutes!” 

Murphy was already dragging Bellamy the rest of the way towards the dark water of the shore. The boys felt their feet touch the lukewarm water and Murphy dove into the water. Bellamy watched the water above where Murphy had gone under until the bubbles suddenly stopped and everything got far too quiet. 

“Murphy?” Bellamy asked, hoping he would resurface. “Murphy!”

“Yes, darling?” Murphy said, his head poking out of the water. He wiped the water from his eyes and Bellamy shoved him playfully. 

“You scared me!” 

“Good. You should be scared of me. I’m a big bad biker aren’t I?” Murphy said. 

“More like the baby brother of the big bad biker,” Bellamy said. 

“Hey! I can be scary!” 

“You’re just about as scary as a puppy,” Bellamy chuckled. 

Murphy pouted again. “I am not.” 

“You’re just proving my point,” Bellamy said, drifting in the water towards Murphy. 

Murphy shook out his hair once Bellamy was closer and then leaped towards him licking a big sloppy stripe on Bellamy’s cheek. “What was that for?” Bellamy chuckled, wiping the slobber and seawater off of his face. 

“Well if I’m such a dog I might as well act like it.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously good-looking.”

“Yeah yeah that too,” Bellamy laughed. “C’mon let’s get out of the water before somebody realizes we’re gone.” 

“You are  _ such _ a goody-two-shoes,” he said, rolling his eyes, but still followed Bellamy out of the water. 

-

“Where on Earth have you been?” Lexa asked from where she sat on her brother’s bed. He had tried to be discreet in both leaving and entering the house from his bedroom window, but he clearly was not discreet enough. 

“Just went out for a drive. Couldn’t sleep is all,” Murphy said with a shrug. 

Lexa narrowed her eyes, walking over to her brother. “Then why the hell is your hair all wet?”

“It was raining?” Murphy tried. He realized how dumb it sounded as soon as the words left his mouth, but there was little he could do then but stand and watch Lexa connect the dots.

“You were out with that surfer boy,” Lexa said. 

“No-”

“-Don’t lie to me,” Lexa said. “You will not see him again. Is that clear?”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. “Murphy, Bellamy is the leader of the surfers. They want to take The Dropship from us! Don't you get that?”

“Bellamy isn’t like that, Lexa! He’s different-”

“-No he isn’t. Love is weakness, especially love for a surfer boy who’s going to use you until he gets bored.”

“He’s not using me Lexa! He’s actually a really nice guy if you would just give him a chance,” Murphy pleaded. “He even told me that he wants to learn how to ride a motorcycle!”

“That’s bull. I bet it’s all a part of some scheme to get The Grounders to leave town.”

Murphy sighed. “Lexa I’ve never had actual feelings for somebody before. It’s all just been hookups and make outs and all that. I want something real for once!” 

“I’m not saying you can’t have that,” Lexa said. “It just can’t be with a surfer. Especially Bellamy Blake of all people.”

“Well, you could at least give him a chance.”

“And why the hell would I do that?” Lexa sneered. 

“Because I’m asking you to?” Murphy said. “Lexa please-”

“-You will not see Bellamy again.”

“You can’t stop me.”

“Yeah, but I can stop him,” Lexa retorted. “Goodnight Murphy.” 

Murphy tried to stop his sister, but she left the room in a hurry to get back to her own. Murphy felt his chest fill with sorrow and guilt. He’d never felt more alive than when he was beside Bellamy, but he knew how much it hurt his sister and his friends that hated the surfers. And sure, Murphy didn’t like most of them either, but it shouldn’t have been that big of a deal. 

With a defeated sigh, Murphy stripped of his damp clothes that hadn’t yet dried from when he put them on his post-surf skin, and laid down in his bed, hoping he fell asleep before he had to think about the stupid situation he was in anymore.

-

“-So are you just gonna sit there with your head in the clouds Bell or are you gonna eat your food?”

He cleared his throat awkwardly and stuffed a piece of Kane’s signature fried chicken into his mouth. He chewed the meat slowly before looking up to see all eyes on him. “What?” he said defensively and muffled, food still in his mouth. 

“You just seem different is all,” Miller observed, narrowing his eyes. “Are you gonna tell us what happened last night or are you just gonna leave us in the dark like a couple of-”

“-I met someone. Last night,” Bellamy sighed. “But before any of you ask I can’t tell you who it is. Things are- complicated.”

“Bellamy you’re a surfer! You don’t have time for complicated stuff.”

“I know I know. They’re just- special. There’s more to them than meets the eye y’know?”

“Not really. There are plenty of chicks and hunks alike available around here that aren’t complicated,” Finn said, with a laugh. After a moment, his eyes widened. “Wait a minute-”

“-Finn-”

“-You were with a biker. Weren’t you?” Octavia accused. “And you were such a jerk about me liking Lincoln! You’re such a hypocrite.” 

“Octavia wait-” Before Bellamy could keep speaking, Octavia gave him a dirty look before leaving the booth. Miller and Finn were staring at him with similar expressions. 

“You can’t seriously be considering going steady with this biker?” Miller asked. “They’re barbaric; doing drugs and riding around on their motorcycles.”

“Miller’s right man, it’ll never work. You guys are too different.”

Bellamy felt his chest getting tight and clenched his fists. “You guys know nothing about them. You have no right to tell me what I should and shouldn’t do.”

Bellamy started to move out of the booth and Miller grabbed his arm. “We’re just trying to look out for you.”

“Yeah? Well start looking somewhere else,” Bellamy spat, walking out of the building. He felt his body partially collide with somebody else and was pleased to see that it was Clarke. Bellamy didn’t think he could handle talking to anybody else without ripping their head clean off. 

“Hey,” Clarke said. “What happened?” 

Bellamy shook his head and guided her outside. “I need to tell you something.”

“Okay?”

“And you have to promise not to be mad.”

Clarke gave him a strange look and laughed. “Alright,” she stated. “I promise not to be mad.”

Bellamy took a deep breath. “I think I’m into Murphy.”

“Biker Murphy? Murphy that you caught yesterday and nearly caused a turf war?” Clarke asked with concern. “ _ That _ Murphy?”

“Yes,  _ that _ Murphy,” Bellamy sighed. “I know that it’s bad I really do but I met up with him last night after- after I caught him- and we talked and laughed and sang-”

“-You sang together?”

“I know right,” Bellamy said, running his hands through his hair. “What am I gonna do?”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Clarke started, “I’m into Lexa. At least you’ve got a chance with your biker- mine wants nothing to do with me.”

“Damn,” Bellamy said. “Well aren’t we some pair?” 

“What are you gonna do?”

“I have no idea. I haven’t seen Murphy all day so I guess I’ll talk to him when I see him. If Lexa finds out- well she just can’t find out.”

“I hope everything works out for you. Murphy seems kinda uptight but he’s a good singer and if you’re into him then I trust that he’s alright,” Clarke said wiggling her eyebrows at her best friend. “You wanna hit the waves? I think we could both use it.”

“You know me too well Clarke,” Bellamy said with a grin. He stood up to follow Clarke, rubbing the back of his neck under the collar of his shirt. 

Bellamy followed Clarke back to their cars to grab their boards, and when they arrived in the lot, Murphy’s striking figure stood looking fine as ever against his motorcycle. He was talking to a few other bikers that Bellamy recognized as Raven, Emori, and Gaia. 

Bellamy tried to make eye contact with Murphy, not to draw attention to them or anything, but just to give him a smile. Unfortunately for Bellamy, when Murphy noticed him, he looked away from him as soon as he made eye contact. Bellamy sighed sadly, still looking longingly at Murphy. He understood and wasn’t mad, but he was still disappointed about the whole situation.

“Do you have a problem, Blake?” Gaia said with her arms crossed. Bellamy hadn’t realized just how long he had been staring apparently, since it was long enough for his friends to notice. But who could blame him? It wasn’t his fault that Murphy looked so damn good wrapped in leather next to his motorcycle, skin glistening, and-

“-I said. Do you have a problem?” Gaia said, now closed to Bellamy. 

Bellamy swallowed, hands holding his board. “Nope,” he said. “No problem here.”

“Gaia it’s fine,” Murphy said. 

“If surfer boy wants a fight I’ll give him one,” Gaia said. “Why were you staring at Murphy? You gonna call us a bunch of punks now or something?”

“I don’t want any trouble. I wasn’t staring at Murphy. I just- zoned out,” Bellamy explained. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have some waves to get to.”

Clarke followed Bellamy as he walked away from the bikers, not looking back to get a glimpse of Murphy again no matter how badly he wanted to. He wasn’t sure where he and Murphy stood, but he knew that he liked Murphy. Bellamy just hoped Murphy felt as strongly as he did about him, strong enough to even be boyfriends, defying the odds of their forbidden romance. 

“What was that about?” Emori asked. 

Murphy shrugged. “Not sure. Maybe he wants a piece of all this,” Murphy said, gesturing to his body lazily. 

“Bellamy Blake? Being into you?” Gaia laughed. “If he does he must have a death wish.”

Murphy laughed with a wince watching as Bellamy walked away towards the ocean. Murphy grabbed a cigarette from his jacket pocket and stuffed it in his mouth to smoke, puffing out clouds as his mind became clouded. Thoughts of Bellamy Blake ran rampant in his brain, and it would continue that way even if he didn’t want it to. 

Murphy liked Bellamy, he  _ really _ liked Bellamy, and at that thought, he coughed, choking on cigarette smoke. 

-

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bellamy asked. “You said that last time Lexa knew you had snuck out.”

“She’s at a slumber party. Raven’s house.”

“And you're not there because…”

“…Because I’m  _ sick _ ,” Murphy grinned, moving to paw at Bellamy’s chest flirtatiously. “Can’t you tell? I’m burning hot.”

“Good. The waves will cool you right down,” Bellamy said with a wink, dragging him towards the ocean. 

The boys had agreed to meet up again, though this time the sun was just going down and the waves were still high enough to surf on, considering the large storm that was to approach in the coming days. Bellamy held his signature surfboard in his hands and Murphy held one that Bellamy had brought for him. 

“I didn’t know they made these in colors that I don’t hate,” Murphy said, looking at the all red-surfboard. “I dig it.”

“I’m glad,” Bellamy said. “I picked it out just for you.”

Murphy gaped at him. “Do not tell me you bought this just for me.” Bellamy said nothing. “This is too much Bellamy. I can’t-”

“-It’s just for you to practice on. Don’t worry I won’t make you lug it home with you,” Bellamy promised, kissing Murphy’s forehead. 

Once the boys got to the ocean, Bellamy taught Murphy how to keep the right form and how to jump up onto the board on the sand. Murphy thought it seemed tedious and unnecessary, but Bellamy promised him that it would help when they actually got in the water. 

Then, when they did get in the water, Murphy struggled to jump up in time for the waves to hit just right but he was doing surprisingly well for his first time. “Is it supposed to be this hard?” Murphy panted as he got ready to paddle out again. 

“C’mon don’t flip your wig. Once you get the hang of it you’ll be one of the best surfers in town Murph. You’re doing really well for it being your first time.” Murphy just shook his head with a smile and swam out on the board again, and again, and again. But eventually, Murphy’s hard work paid off and he was finally able to stand up on the board for long enough to surf a wave. Murphy felt a grin grow on his face that ironically quickly fell when his foot slipped and he fell forwards into the water. Bellamy was worried for a moment that Murphy could’ve hurt himself or hit his head on the ocean floor, but when he resurfaced he was smiling wildly, wiping saltwater from his eyes. “That was wicked,” Murphy said. 

The sun had nearly set so Bellamy and Murphy decided to get out of the water after that, moving to sit up on the beach so they could talk and look at the mix of coral-colored clouds and vermillion shades in the sky. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Murphy asked quietly, his head on Bellamy’s shoulder as they watched the set lower into the horizon.

Bellamy moved so he could look at Murphy. “Of course you can. What’s going on? Lay it on me.”

“What are… we?” 

Bellamy leaned forward to kiss Murphy on the cheek. “We can be whatever you want us to be.”

Murphy smiled. “So we’re going steady then?”

“I guess we are,” Bellamy responded, intertwining his fingers with Murphy as he put his head back on Bellamy’s shoulder and they finished watching the sunset together in comfortable silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me watcha think if u don't mind
> 
> also friendly reminder again to check out t100fic-blm-initiave.carrd.co :)

**Author's Note:**

> allllll righttttt let me know what you guys thought, if you have any suggestions, etc, it's been a rly long time since i posted a fic so i know i'm rusty but i'm tryin my best and hope you guys at least found it somewhat enjoyable despite my shitty writing skills !!!! remember to follow me on instagram and twitter @plutomurphy for updates, opinions, edits, and anythin else u could imagine :) have a good day ilysm


End file.
